


Myth-o-Magic Mayhem

by bluesargayent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, all is good at camp half-blood, i think its pretty funny ngl, remember when nico and hestia were always friends in fics??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargayent/pseuds/bluesargayent
Summary: Something's up at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth hunts for the cause (which may or may not be a game of Mythomagic)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hestia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Myth-o-Magic Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I was wiping my old ff.net account and found this story I forgot about and honestly I really enjoy this one so I'm moving it here to ao3. Enjoy!

Annabeth didn't like being confused. In fact, she hated not knowing something, yet here she was, frowning as she watched rain attacked the grass in front of the Big House. In the middle of Camp Half-Blood.  
  
You see, the demigod hideaway was surrounded by a giant boundary, a magical one, which controlled the weather of the camp, as well as keeping monsters and mortals out. In theory, its strong enough to hold back a hurricane (though they had been fortunate so far as to avoid testing this) so there was no reason for it to be storming.  
  
She flinched as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Maybe Dionysus had upset Zeus enough to cause this?  
  
"Annabeth!" She turning around and saw Chiron galloping towards her, complete with a bright yellow rain jacket and hat.  
  
"Chiron? What's going on?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "I don't know for sure," he started, raising his voice to be heard over the wind. "but I believe this may be a distortion of the tranquility in the universe caused by a deity acting in opposition of whatever they symbolize to the mortal society."  
  
Annabeth blinked. "Uh, which means?"  
  
"Essentially, a god going against that which they represent. The last time something this big happened was when Aphrodite threatened a divorce! I'm heading up to Olympus to see what's wrong. I need you to ask for Hestia's advice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh! And don't let the Stolls flood any cabins while I'm gone!" Chiron watched her nod before tripping over his own hooves to hurry off.  
  
Still worried, Annabeth grabbed a pillow from Mr. D's pinnacle table and used it to cover her head while she walked across the grass.  
  
She read somewhere that you get less wet in the rain by walking than by running, but that didn't stop her from getting seriously soaked in the time it took to walk to the cabins. At least she could dry off a bit by the fire once she found Hestia.  
  
Except, right now, the flames didn't look too impressive. They were maybe four feet tall and as black as midnight. That was not unexpected. It fit in pretty well with the rest of the camp, but she definitely didn't expect to see Nico there, sitting on the log next to Hestia.  
  
What was even weirder was that they seemed to be fighting about something. Hestia. _Fighting._ Well, that might explain the lightning.  
  
"Hey guys." She said, making herself known.  
  
Both of them turned to her, surprised.  
  
"Annabeth!" Nico seemed oblivious to the chaos brewing throughout the rest of the camp. "Hestia keeps saying she won!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No, _I_ did!" The flames, still pitch black, grew even taller.  
  
"Let's let Annabeth decide." Even fighting, Hestia was diplomatic. Go figure.  
  
Nico frowned, but collected his cards. "Fine. So I put a card face down here." He laid one of the cards Annabeth assumed were from his Myth-o-Magic deck down between him and Hestia.  
  
"And then I played Dionysus, who has an attack power of five thousand." Hestia added, laying down a card of her own.  
  
Annabeth had no idea if that was good or bad, so she just nodded as if she understood and wasn't wondering what the Hades Hestia was doing playing this kid's game.  
  
"So," Nico continued. "I played my face-down card in defense, which overpowered hers and finished out her reserve power, leaving her dead, figuratively speaking. Game over."  
  
Annabeth paused, waiting for Hestia to add something, but when that didn't happen, she concluded, "Well, it sounds like Nico won. Sorry, Hestia."  
  
Hestia frowned. "But look at the card Nico used." She told her.  
  
So she did, and laughed out loud when she saw what it read;  


_Hestia_  
Goddess of hearth and home  
Attack points: 100  
Defense points: 19,400 


End file.
